Tired of Waking
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: The nights grew cold, his heart breaking each time. She was confused, she didn't want to hurt. In the end he broke, and she hurt them both. One-shot.


**Hyphen Note: Sup fictionites, just dashing by. This came to me when I was listening to a song, it somewhat relates to it, but it doesn't. Make sense? Oh well. Legi sur**

(His View)

He was awake but his eyes still closed, the sun nowhere near peeking up in the horizon. He reached over to the space next to him his mind already knowing but he just hoped he was wrong. He felt in the darkness but the space was empty, long cold, she was gone again. Five months they were together, she never stayed when she said she would, she always left to find the next party or her next conquest, her word was empty. He came into the relationship expecting a change, but she was still herself.

She was more than willing always whispering sweet nothings to him, but that's all they were, no matter how sweet, they were still nothings. He was the lovesick fool thinking she could be his and only his. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way she giggled when he was being a dork, the way she made him feel. However, that feeling grew smaller each time he found her gone.

It didn't start like this, he thought to himself as he hauled himself out of the bed. In the beginning she was always there, always close by. It wasn't until two months in that she started disappearing in the night, always silent never a noise. He followed her once to see where she went. She started at a bar, flirting with nearly every John that walked in the door always giving them that look of hunger. It was a look that he knew all to well. Then she found her way into a really bad looking club, music loud, alcohol everywhere, and the dance floor was looking a lot like a sex pit. She found random guys she danced and grinded with to whatever song played. He didn't need to see anymore, he left before she noticed he was there.

He never told her expecting her to fess up on her own volition, she never did, she always slipped back into bed before he woke back up. He was growing tired of it all, he truly did love her, but each time she left it was breaking him more and more, and tonight... He broke. Anything she could come up with now would fall on deaf ears, so he may as well save her the trouble. He slipped his clothes back on, he looked at the shirt she got for him. He would need to get rid of it, anything about her would be like salt to the heart. He laced himself up, his boots thudding hard against the floorboards of the apartment floor. He didn't have much here just a few things he could fit in a box, he honestly thought he could have made it until the end. Instead the end caught him by surprise.

He was going to miss her, the sorrowful expression he wore when he looked around the small apartment as he remembered each memory he'd be leaving behind, his eyes welling up. He blinked anything that would threaten to fall from his face away. He grabbed a paper and pen and wrote two words before folding it and leaving it on her nightstand, she'd find it when she came back. He made his way to the door giving everything one last look, as he knew he wouldn't be coming back, the damage done could not be fixed. He opened the door, box tucked underneath his arm, he dug around in his pocket and fished out an object, a black key in the shape of a skull on the head, which he placed threw onto the coffee table a few feet away. He didn't even bother to check if it landed on it or not, he closed the door and walked away, wishing it hadn't happened this way.

(Her View)

She couldn't believe it when it happened, the day when he asked her to be his. She had been filled with so much happiness she couldn't have helped but jump into his arms repeating yes over and over again. She was loving every minute she spent with him, even the nights were filled with so much passion that she never felt before. She was truly happy, but that's when she got scared. She remembered how it went last time, she didn't think he would, but she had that thought before. So she did what she thought was the right thing to do, and that was disappear in the night.

She never meant to drag it on like this, but she couldn't just let him go. She always said she would, she'd find as many guys as she could just to get him out of her mind, but no matter who they were they weren't him. She'd been trying for the past three months to find someone to help her forget him, but to no avail, the alcohol, the guys, the party's, they didn't work. It was her most recent night out she felt dirty and wrong, she had gone too far. He probably noticed that she was leaving in the night, but she was just too scared he might actually leave if she told him what she was up to. He always went on like nothing was wrong, but she felt it, she saw it hidden deep in his eyes.

The pain. The hurt. The betrayal. He knew, she thought, but he never said anything, he just smiled his dopey smile and laughed.

God she loved everything about him from his messy hair, to the way he made her feel with just a single touch. But she couldn't let him know, she didn't even want to admit it, so she made it all seem so fake. The words, the gestures, the attitude, even the love.

She was killing herself in the process, but she didn't know how to handle it. She came upon her apartment door, a bad feeling knotting itself in the pit of her stomach. He was going to be awake. Angry. Furious. Downright mean. And he had every right to be, she hurt him, while he never hurt her. She tried the knob, it was unlocked. She went in closing the door behind her. Her eyes slowly adjusting themselves to the darkness, scanning the small apartment for him, expect him to be in any and every shadow she could find.

"Babe?" She called out into the darkness. Nothing.

Feeling her eyes were taking too long she flipped on the light switch, illuminating the once pitch black room with a soft glow. She noticed his key on the floor near the coffee table, thinking nothing of it she went to the only room in the place. All the while her mind told her something was wrong, she just couldn't figure out what it was, the knot in her stomach growing ever tighter, it might as well be trying to choke her insides. She opened the bedroom door and flipped on the lights, expecting him yet again to be sitting on the bed, but he wasn't. She looked around the room, and that's when it clicked: where was his stuff?

She whirled around and gave the apartment a once, twice, thrice over. She couldn't find anything of his, except for his key lying on the floor, the knot threatening to suffocate her insides. She went back to the bedroom, and searched for any sign he was ever there. On his side of the bed on the floor there was a single shirt, the only one she ever got for him. She held it close to her taking in his scent, he was here. She looked around the room for something else of his, when her eyes fell upon the paper on her nightstand. Her heart raced and stomach churned as she reached out to grab it, even more so when she was working up the courage to open it.

She opened it. The knot in her stomach slipping from existence, replaced by a deep pain in her chest. She fucked up, bad. Her emotions which had been running wild let themselves out, as she started letting out tears and screams. Her crying was that of one lost to her, as she curled up into a ball. She was at fault, she drove him away, she became what she hated most. She became the Heaven that broke him down. She didn't want it this way, she wanted him more than anything, but now he will never know, and she could never apologize. She knew any apology could never restore the bridge she burned, but she wanted the chance. Now she never will get it.

The paper fell to the floor opening as it landed, scrawled on it where only two words, definitive in any meaning.

 _'Goodbye Ember.'_


End file.
